


The Grudge

by Misanagi



Series: Masterminds [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Turner has it in for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grudge

The first time Mr. Turner had caught them passing notes. The fifty-something teacher had frowned and in a very loud voice ordered them to leave the classroom. Duo and Quatre had stood ready to go when the teacher stopped them. Leaving the class wasn't enough, they had to take their desks and chairs with them and sit outside on the garden, by the classroom window, where he could keep an eye on them.

Duo and Quatre had awkwardly dragged their desks through the hall and out into the small garden. Mr. Turner was watching them from the window and kept glancing at them all through class.

The second time Quatre had just been asking Duo for a pen. Mr. Turner accused them of interrupting his class and sent them out again, into the garden, chairs and all. The class found it hilarious but Duo and Quatre were getting annoyed.

"Why can't he just give us detention like a normal teacher," Duo complained while he dragged his desk back into the classroom after Mr. Turner's lesson had ended.

"At least we're on the first floor," Quatre said. "And besides, we already have a detention today."

The third time they had just looked at each other. They hadn't even opened their mouths or made any gesture but they were still sent out to the garden for the remainder of the lesson.

"He has it in for you," Heero said when Quatre and Duo complained that afternoon.

"We've noticed that…" Duo grumbled.

"Sit apart next time and see what happens," suggested Wufei.

The fourth time Mr. Turner had just walked into the classroom, noticed that Duo and Quatre weren't sitting together as usual and sent them out for 'suspicious behavior'.

"He hates us," Quatre told the others during a detention.

"It does seem like it," Trowa agreed.

"Have you done anything to him?" Heero asked.

Duo scratched his head. "Not that I can remember."

The fifth time the first words Mr. Turner spoke when he entered the room were "Winner and Maxwell out." By then Quatre and Duo had gotten quite efficient at dragging their desk and chairs out with them.

"Maybe we did something to him," Quatre whispered to Duo from their place in the garden.

"But I can't think of anything." Duo let his head drop on the table. "This sucks."

The sixth, seventh, eight and ninth time were the same, except that on the ninth time it was raining.

Duo shivered and brushed the wet bangs away from his face. "I don't care if we haven't done anything to him. We're doing something now!"

Quatre glared at the teacher, who was calmly giving his lecture while his students looked out the window, snickering at their wet classmates. "Yes." Quatre's eyes were narrowed. "Something appropriate."

The tenth time Duo and Quatre were already waiting with their desks on the garden when Mr. Turner entered the room. They had time to wave and smile at the angry looking teacher before the sprinklers on the classroom were activated. The screams of the students and yells of the teacher could be heard all the way to the garden.

"You know, Cat, this really isn't so bad," Duo said, tilting his chair back and enjoying the warm sunny afternoon.

"Not bad at all," Quatre agreed, putting on a pair of sunglasses. "Not bad at all..."


End file.
